Pure Love Lens
by reflection-of-nothing
Summary: Does love really make you feel impossibly warm and happy inside? This question sometimes puts Nozomi to a halt. She's never really one to know, she never had the chance to fall in love after all. Maybe this time however, she'd know how it feels. [KotoNozo]


**A/N:** I do not own Love Live! or any of the characters, nor do I profit in anyway for what I write.

Following the release of my EriUmi one-shot, Hold Me, I'm going to follow it up with another ongoing fanfic. This will only be around a five chapters and will end after reaching that number. I actually wanted to try focusing on Nozomi instead, since I'm mostly either on Kotori and Umi. Of course I'm not going to go with the ever famous favorite couple, NozoEri. I'm going to apologize now if you're going to expect, I have a different plan here.

Anyways, let's start this and get over with the prologue. I'll see you at the end!

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

There's always wonderment on how some people can predict or read events accurately, some say it's just a hoax, a mere coincidence. Some believe in the readings in tarot cards, glass balls and the like, it's even a big hit to girls, most are specially interested in the readings of the status of their love life. Its cliché, like a tape recorded audio being played on repeat, it's just way too common of an occurrence that it just makes you smile sheepishly.

Every often if not, Nozomi finds herself caught in situations when girls, be it from her year or her juniors, would come to ask her to read their fortune. It's always the love section they'd always love to check on, not that she's going to point it out to those who ask her, she'd just do her task, finding herself smiling along as she does her specialty: _tarot cards._

She'd probably earn a living if she asked a fee to those students who ask for her, but Nozomi doesn't need that. There's something nice about reading other people's fortune for free since she helps them out even in the littlest way possible. She finds herself doing this quite often ever since her first year in Otonokizaka, and she still keeps it up even on her third year of high school.

And at some occasions when her quarter-Russian best friend would ask her reliance for her cards, she'd grin, teasingly drawing out a card and jokingly giving the blonde a wrong fortune telling, ending up with her companion pouting at her whenever she notices the sly look on the purple head's face.

There was also that fun in her use for tarot cards, one which often involves scaring people, mainly she's been using it often on Honoka, who often if not, slacks at her work as the new Student Council President. And it always ends up comically with Umi scolding her whenever she'd visit and give her warning to the panicking ginger, papers haphazardly flying around as she moves to work on the stacks after getting a very long and strict lecture of work etiquettes from her blue haired best friend.

Nozomi does feel bad every often at seeing the ginger's panicking figure, and at times she'd distract the young archer. She's still using her tarot cards though, but she's teasing Umi—especially on her love life due to her persistence in keeping that part of her life in private, not that it did stayed private for long.

She had eventually found out that the young new Vice-President has been secretly going out with someone after Umi had stutteringly given herself away to Nozomi's interrogation, and to say that Umi didn't have a meltdown in front of her an understatement. Her junior had practically become a human tomato with how beet red her cheeks had become upon her unintentional come out.

Of course uproar occurred with her two best friends, Kotori and Honoka, interrogating her thoroughly in all seriousness that they could possible muster, which, by all good means, ended fruitfully with the three of them knowing that the blue haired archer has been secretly dating a certain blonde quarter-Russian. And that piece of information was a good material to use for teasing, something which Nozomi now uses to tease her best friend, Eri. Not that she didn't have an idea before, considering that she might have had unintentionally spotted the two sharing a moment, holding hands and the like, she probably might have seen them kiss too—she isn't going to expand on that though.

Although she does feel a bit awkward at times, considering that she spends her time often in the company of her best friend, Umi might misunderstand, not that she's the type to do so, it's just that given Nozomi's close friendship with Eri, it does give room for misunderstanding since she knows almost everything about the blonde.

But given the fact that Umi had shrugged it off with a reassuring smile, Nozomi knew that never once did the archer had any room for doubt with her closeness to Eri. Nozomi isn't one to do anything of such, she knows herself well, and while she does certainly like Eri, it was merely on a friendly term, nothing that will ever border or scale to a romantic level.

However, sometimes you can't help but be curious of how it feels like, to fall in love and be loved by another romantically. Does it really make you feel impossibly warm and happy inside?

The question sometimes puts Nozomi to a halt. She's never really one to know, she never had the chance to fall in love, given that each time she changes schools and leave after a few months to another location. It never gave her the chance to fall in love with anyone, and it probably in turn caused her to distance herself from that.

Maybe being in love wasn't her thing. It probably was the case.

Sighing, Nozomi shakes her head, grinning sheepishly to herself. She pushes the thought and curiosity of romance in the back of her head and resumes her trip to the clubroom, making a small mental list in her mind of the things she'd need to buy later on.

* * *

**A/N:** You know, I tried looking for a KotoNozo fanfic here, but I never saw one, so I'll go on first dibs. I actually am curious how their relationship would be if they were paired up. Kotori did mention in her birthday greeting to Nozomi in JP SIF that she loves Nozomi's mischievous side. I would very much love to explore that and expand that statement. I also want to try doing KotoMaki next after this...ahaha, I hope I can pinch it in, along with me writing Love Marginal's update.

Anyhow, did anyone notice me mentioning EriUmi? Yes, there was EriUmi here, which is why NozoEri won't happen. I'm not the type to go for NTR unless I'm going for angst or drama. This isn't that kind of fanfic though. This will be light, and I'll try making it sweet so to contrast my already two heavy fanfics. I doubt putting much drama is healthy, even though that's my favorite genre to write for.

Anyways, see you next update, ciao!


End file.
